<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinkmas Day 3- Knotting by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908857">Kinkmas Day 3- Knotting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek told him he had a knot, Stiles had laughed. “Like a dog?” He asked. Derek, always the serious one, just gave him a look. </p><p>“No, like a wolf.” </p><p>Stiles, of course, looked down at his crotch. “Can I see it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinkmas Day 3- Knotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Derek told him he had a knot, Stiles had laughed. “Like a dog?” He asked. Derek, always the serious one, just gave him a look. </p><p>“No, like a wolf.” </p><p>Stiles had, of course, looked down at his crotch. “Can I see it?”</p><p>As it turned out, the knot was a real thing for werewolves. Derek had jacked off in front of him, showing Stiles how the loose skin around the base of his cock inflated with blood the closer he got to orgasm. He squeezed it with both hands, balls jumping at the pleasure, and it ballooned up again to about the size of a fist before his cock spit come. </p><p>Stiles reached out to touch the hot ball of flesh, feeling the slight give it had so it would be comfortable inside a mate. Just seeing the girth, imagining the feel of it expanding inside him, made his cock spurt precome. </p><p>-----------</p><p>Stiles groaned as Derek’s fingers slipped into his hole, scissoring and thrusting, glancing off his prostate just enough to have him on edge. He moaned as his boyfriend’s fat cock pressed into him, rubbing across his prostate with every deep thrust. </p><p>Derek fucked him long enough that Stiles had forgotten about the knot, too focused on the pleasure from being fucked hard and well. When it started to inflate, he didn't realize what it was but pressed back against Derek’s thrusts hungrily, wanting the increased girth to spread him wider. </p><p>Eventually it had become so large Derek couldn’t pull out, so he ground his hips into Stiles’s, the swell of his knot pressing into his prostate. Stiles came with a groan, which quickly turned into a high-pitched wail as the knot inflated more and Derek started to come. </p><p>So yes. Derek did have a knot. And it was fucking amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>